The Special Gift
by Juu-chan2002
Summary: This is about my favorite couple Krillin/18. It's around Christmas and 18 finds out she's pregnant, but how will she tell Krillin? Read to find out.


**

The Special Gift

**   


**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** I repeat I **DO NOT** own any DBZ characters. If I did, I would be rich by now. So Please don't sue me.  
**Authors Note:** Hey you guys this is my first fanfic that I put in ff.net but not my first fanfiction. I try to post up my other fanfics up as soon as possible. Well I love the couple of Krillin and 18 and it is about how 18 told Krillin that she was pregnant. I know that it's too late to for Christmas, but it is around this time of year to tell someone you love. Now I have to stop typing the note and type the story.. Please tell me if you like it or not. R&R please!

* * *

"..."-Dialouge  
_italics_-thinking

18 once again stormed to the bathroom and hung her head over the toilet. _What the hell is wrong with me? Can a cyborg like me get sick? This has been happening for awhile._ 18 thought to herself. She's been feeling like this for about a couple of months. Right after, well you know, her wedding night with Krillin. She was glad that Master Roshi went on vacation with Oolong and Turtle for the holidays. They said they'd be back after the New Years Day.  
"18? Babe? Is everything alright? You don't look so good." Krillin said in a curious tone in his voice.  
"I'll be fine Krillin. I just don't feel to well."  
"This has been happening for awhile sweetheart. Do you want me to call the doctors?"  
"No I'll be fine. I just need a little rest."  
"18, you know that you should see a doctor. You could be sick."  
"Alright! Just call the fucken doctor if you want."  
"Do you want me to come with.."  
"No, no. I can take care of myself you know."  
"Alright whatever you say babe."  
"Thank you Krillin for caring. Your the best. I love you." Before 18 realized what she said, she hadn't meant to say it out loud, so she blushed and saw Krillin smiling and blushing as well. She got up and went straight to the room they shared and layed on their bed.  
He just gave a little chuckle. _Who ever knew that she can even love me._ "I love you too 18." He said then made the phone call.  
  
...A hour later  
  
Krillin walked in the room and sat down next to his wife. "18, I've made an appointment for today at 11:30 am. Is that all right with you?" Krillin asked 18.  
She opened her eyes and looked at her husband and sat up."Yeah, that's fine with me. Are you going to go Christmas shopping today? Christmas is in 2 weeks."  
"If you want me to, I'll go, but if you want me to go with you, I'll come."  
"I told you that I can take care of myself. Go finish the shopping and I'll be here when you come back."  
"Sweetie, I know as well as you know that you want to go shopping. I'll tell you what I can do, I'll wait here for you and then you can come with me and we'll go together. Is that alright with you babe?"  
"I'll never can get my way with you can I?" She laughed.  
"Not now but later you will."  
"Alright. Agreed."  
"Alright. Well you better get ready if your going to make your appointment. They told me to tell you that you have to be there at 11:15."  
"Fine, but I'm not going to like those doctors."  
Krillin kissed her on her cheek and said, "My offer still stands."  
"Your impossible sometimes." Then she got ready and left.  


*****

_Man, I really hate being around doctors. I hope they call me in soon._  
"Mrs.18?!" Called a doctor's assistant.  
"It's about time."  
They showed her to her room and she seated herself on the doctors bed.  
"Hi Mrs.18. Nice to see you here today. What brings you here?" Asked the female doctor.  
"Well I don't know but I feel nauseous every morning about the same time."  
"Well I think I know what it is, but I need to give you some tests to see if I'm right."  
"Do we have to do the testing, I mean, is it necessary?" 18 ask nervously.  
"Well it'll be better for you to see if you have a disease or not."  
"Alright then!" 18 snapped then crossed her arms.  
"O.o.k.! Step right this way, please." She followed the doctor.  
  
...30 mins later  
  
"Well Mrs.18, I have the results and I'm sure you'll be happy with them."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Well you are pregnant."  
"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I'M CARRYING A BABY!"  
"Yeah, of course."  
There was a pause between them. It took 18 by surprise.  
_Will I even be a good mother. I'm just trying to be a wife to Krillin._  
"How far along am I?"  
"Well from what I can see your a about one and a half to 2 months. We have to see you again in about 3 weeks, because of the holidays."  
"Uh...I'll call and make an appointment."  
"Alright. Fine with me. Do you have any other questions to ask me?"  
"Yeah...uh...Do you know if it is a boy or girl.?"  
"Well not yet, but the next time I see you, I'll know."  
"Alright. See ya next time." With that she walked out the doctors building. She then stopped and placed her hand over her belly._I don't think I'll be a good mother. I go see Bulma tomorrow and ask her a few questions._ She sighed a flew off home.  


*****

"Did everything go well at the doctors?" Krillin asked 18 when she walk in the house.  
"Yeah...uh...great."_I'll tell him somehow but when._  
"O.k. ready to go then."  
"Go where?"  
"Remember I waited for you to go finish our Christmas shopping."  
"Oh...Yeah. I remember now. Let me change my clothes then. It'll take me a few minutes." She started to walk upstairs until Krillin spoke to her.  
"Come on 18, you look great to me."  
"Your only saying that because I'm your wife." She said and started to walk towards Krillin while swaying her hips.  
He got into a trance for a few seconds and then shook it off. "Just because your my wife doesn't mean that I don't love you."  
"Alright then. Let's go, but tomorrow I'll be going to Capsule Corps."  
"What for?"  
"I just need to talk to Bulma."  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No. I told you many times before that I can take care of myself."  
"Oh come on just once let me come?"  
"Well I don't know. You haven't been a good boy lately." She told him teasefully.  
"Pretty pleassee?!?" He looked at her with sad puppy-dog eyes. She couldn't say no to that.  
"Alright, but don't ask me what we were talking about."  
"O.k. let's go."  


*****

"This looks like a good place to get great presents." Krillin said.  
"Yeah and that one too." 18 said while pointing to a dress shop.  
"18 were here to shop for other people not ourselves, yet." Krillin said while putting his arm around her waist.  
"Krillin get off me. How many times did I tell you not to do that in public. And what did you mean 'yet'?"  
"O.k. o.k. o.k! Don't kill me please. What I meant is we should not shop together if were shopping for one another."  
"Oh. I see what you mean. Christmas is always a holiday of surprises."_ I think it will be perfect to tell him._  
"Yeah it is. By the way, I don't mean to be rude but you seem to be a little plup."  
"What the hell did you say!" She screamed at him.  
"W..w..w..ha..a..t I..I.. meant w..as that you have a l..l..ittle fat." Krillin gulped waiting for 18 not knock him out till next Christmas.  
"Well I stoped doing my exercises since I married **you**! Your lucky that your my husband!" She screamed at him because it hurt her.  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I just say things without thinking. Please?!?"  
"I'll forgive you, but just for that your not coming with me tomorrow."  
"Ah dammit. Please let me come. I won't say that ever again, but if I do, you can hit me as hard as you want."  
"No! Your staying. That will teach you a lesson. Let's finish so we can go home."  
_Is 18 hiding somthing from me or what? I will find out soon enough._

*****

"Damn. Don't you think we went overboard on the presents?" Krillin said while putting the gifts on the open floor in the living room.  
"I don't think so. Three gifts for everyone doesn't look so bad." She put the rest of the gifts on the coffee table.  
"Well you do know we're on a tight budget."  
"I have to blame you because you put me on a Christmas spirit."  
"Yeah blame the one that hardly had to chose on the gifts." She laughed and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
"No thanks. I'm going to wrap the presents."  
"Alright then."  
She walked into the kitchen and got herself a cup of milk. _I don't even like milk. Why did I get milk? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm pregnant._"Well I have to talk to Bulma about alot of things tomorrow." She walked back to the living room to find her husband finished wrapping one of the gifts.  
"18, what do you think?"  
"It beautiful. Let's finish wrapping them tomorrow. It getting late you know."  
"What time is it?"  
"It's only 9:30 pm."  
"We shopped all day. Damn I didn't get any training done."  
"Don't worry about that. Now let's go to bed."  
"Alright. Let me get something in the kitchen." He walked to the kitchen to find a empty glass and he knew 18 used. _I thought 18 hated the taste of milk._ "Well, you think you know a person." Then he got a snack and went to bed.  


*****

"Krillin! I going to leave now! I may not be back till evening, Alright!" 18 yelled while she walked out the door.  
"18! Wait!" Krillin ran down the stairs to catch up with 18. But it was too late. She already flew away and if he followed her he knew that he will never catch up. "Fuck. I really wanted to go. Oh well, I'll just go wrap the rest of the gifts and then go train, or maybe get her present now that she's gone."  


*****

18 saw Capsule Corps. about 5 miles away. "Finally! It's about time I reached this place." It took her a few minutes for her to get the main door.  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.  
Vegeta answered the door. "What the hell do you want cyborg!" Vegeta yelled.  
"I'm here to see Bulma not you Mr. Pain in the Ass! Now is she in or not!" She yelled.  
"Vegeta! Who's at the door!" Bulma yelled in the back.  
"It's the annoying cyborg that married the crome dome!"  
"You take that back you son of a b.."  
"Hey 18! Please come in." Bulma cut 18 off before she can insult Vegeta.  
"Don't think that I'm not done with you. I broke your arm, I can do it again."  
"Hmph. I'll like to see you try robot."  
18 got made and punched Vegeta in the gut that made him fall to the ground.  
"D..d..on't think y..you can g..get a..away that e...easy. Uuuaahh!"  
"That's what you get if you can't keep your big mouth shut. I swear that Trunks more behaved than you." Bulma yelled at him while gestering 18 to go inside.  
"Oh shut up woman. Leave me alone."  
Bulma and 18 walked into the Capsule Corps. lounge. "So 18, what brings you here?"  
"Well I want to ask you a few questions."  
"O.k. Fire away."  
"Well...um...well...uh..."  
"Are you going to tell me now or next Christmas?" She teased.  
"Well. I'm...uh...pregnant."  
"WOW! REALLY! Did you tell Krillin yet?"  
"No, I want to tell him, but not now till Christmas. That's my gift to him."  
"Wow. How romantic. How are you going to do it?"  
"That's one of the reasons why I'm here. I asking if you can come shopping with me tomorrow to shop for baby stuff. What I plan to do is give him clues about what I'm getting him. He hates getting clues because he wants the gifts right away."  
"Yeah sure. I can do that. Anything else."  
"Yeah. Can you keep the gifts here so Krillin won't see them. I don't want him to find them and figure it out."  
"Yeah. Of course I can. I know men, they are just too nosy." She paused then spoke again. "Before I forget, what do you and Krillin want for Christmas?"  
"Besides the baby." They both laughed. "Well, what I want is a shopping spree, a new house away from Master Roshi, some new dresses or clothes, and what both Krillin and I want is an air-car. We saw one when we were shopping for our wedding, and it was beautiful."  
"Wow! That's a lot to asks for. What kind of air-car was it."  
"I think Krillin said it was a 5000 Chevolet Camero GT (**A/N:**I made this up)."  
"That's a nice one, but it will cost you guys an arm and a leg."  
"I know, especially now."  
There was a little silence until 18 spoke up.  
"Bulma?"  
"Yeah."  
"When you were pregnant, how was it?"  
Bulma sighed. "This will take a while to explain."  
Two hours had passed. Bulma had explain to 18 about the weird cravings and the pounds you gain. They also talked about having Chirstmas over at Capsule Corps. with everyone there. Bulma wanted to see the look on Krillin's and everyone's faces. 18 agreed and was going to tell Krillin about the party.  
"Thanks Bulma. Now I know what I'll be expecting from my pregnancy. And Christmas will be fun here. I'll be sure that we'll be here. Don't forget tomorrow we're going shopping." She said while she was about to take flight.  
"You're welcome, and I won't forget. See ya tomorrow."  
"Bye!"  
"I thought she'll never leave." Vegeta said while walking behind Bulma.  
"Shut up Vegeta."  
"Hmph. I show her what I'm made out of next time she comes around."  
"If you hurt her then I have to turn off the Gravity Chamber and not have sex with you for 2 months. You know very well that when you start every fight with her she just hurts you for self-defense." Bulma said with a smurk on her face.  
"Shut up woman!" He stormed off and Bulma stood there with her arms crossed and a bigger smile on her face.  


*****

"Hey Krillin!" 18 landed a few feet away from Krillin while he was training.  
"Hey sweetheart. Did things go well at Capsuls Corps.?"  
"Yeah. Hey Krillin, how about having Christmas at Capsule Corps.? Everyone will be there."  
"Yeah. It'll be fun to see everyone there and will be a lot easier than to go to everyone's houses to give them their gifts."  
"Yeah I know. Damn I'm so tried. I'm going inside to take a shower."  
"I'll go make dinner then. It'll be done when your out, o.k."  
"Alright."  
  
...30 mins later  
  
"What did you make for us to eat?"  
"Rice and Sushi."  
"That sounds good. Anything else?"  
"No. I really don't like to cook."  
"O.k. Let's eat then."  
"Alright."  
"Krillin I be going shopping with Bulma tomorrow for your present. So don't go get a spy and find out what your getting." 18 told him teasefully, then took a bite of her food.  
"Alright. Alright. I already got your gift anyways." He took a bit out of his food.  
"You did. When?" She asked then took a mouth full of food.  
"When you went to Capsule Corps. I decided that it a perfect time to get it."  
"Oh. I see. Well dinner was delicious. I'm going to bed."  
He was also done with his food and took his and her plates and washed the dishes. When he was done he was tired too and decided to go to bed.  


*****

"Good morning babe." Krillin greeted her when she was making breakfast. "I see you decided to make breakfast this time."  
"Yeah. Chi-Chi thaught me a little when we were at her house."  
"Are you still going shopping?"  
"Yeah I am. Why?"  
"Oh. No reason. I just wanted to know if you changed your mind."  
"I never change my mind about shopping." She gave Krillin a plate of food. "Are you going to continue training?"  
"Thanks. Yeah. There's nothing else to do around here." He took a bite of his food. "Wow 18! This is delicious! Your a great cook." He smiled then he took another bite of his food.  
18 rolled her eyes a took a bit of her food. "Thanks."  
They ate and talked about the gifts that their going to give the others.  
"I have to go now. Bulma's waiting for me. See ya later." She then kissed him in the lips. He kissed her back. She stopped the kiss. "I don't think I'll be gone all day, but if I do you can take care of dinner."  
"Wait! 18, why did you do that for?"  
"Do what?"  
"Kiss me?"  
"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my husband. We're married, aren't we?"  
"Yeah, but it came unexpectedly you know."  
"Yeah, so." She looked at the time. "I'm running late. I better go. Bye goon." She chuckled and walked out the door and flew off.  
_18 is sure changing a lot now that were married and alone. She's more softer than before._ "I love this side of her." He smiled. "Now to get some training done."  


*****

18 reached Capsule Corps. and knocked on the door.  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.  
Vegeta once again answered the door. "What the hell are you doing here again!"  
"Do you want the same fate again today, but much worse!" 18 yelled.  
"Vegeta shut up! 18 let's go now before you hurt him again." Bulma said.  
"Woman, I'm still not done with the cyborg! So get out of my way!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Vegeta your really tempting me to shut down the Gravity Machine aren't you?!" Bulma yelled.  
"Shut up woman!" He then he stromed off.  
"I always get my ways around here." Bulma laughed and so did 18. They got into the air-car and drove away.  
They shopped for a long time going to different stores to find the right gifts to surprise Krillin. They had fun, but 18 didn't want to get gifts that will give it right away. She wanted Krillin to piece it together. Bulma also got gifts for the others since Vegeta doesn't like shopping and might even kill someone to get something. 18 was finished and it only took her 6 hours for the perfect gifts.  
"Well Bulma, I got what I need. Do you want anything else?" 18 asked.  
"No, I got everything. Let's go home. Do you want me to take you home since you know?"  
"No. That's alright. I can take care of myself you know. I'll just fly home. I'll help you carry the stuff to the air-car if you want."  
"Thanks I can use a pair of hands." They walked out of the store and to Bulma's air-car.  
"Thanks again about having the gifts at your place."  
"Hey 18, let me wrap it for you so you don't have to come to Capsule Corps. You need to save you energy."  
"Thanks a lot Bulma. I owe you one. Bye. And see you on Christmas!"  
"Bye bye 18. Hope everything works out for you! Oh 18 wait!" She stopped and looked back at her. "Right after you tell Krillin, let me give you a check-up."  
"That's fine with me."  
"Great! Now you can go."  
"Bye!" She then flew home.  


*****

"18 your back! Where's the stuff you bought?" Krillin asked.  
"I'm not going to tell you. You have to wait till Chrismas." 18 said with a smirk on her face.  
"That's only a week and a half away. Please give me a hint."  
"No! Wait till then." With that she walk in the house because she knew that she won this fight.  
  


*****

...a week later  
  
"I have to find out what she got me. It's killing me. Christmas is only a couple days away." Krillin said while he searched around the house. He had made a few phone calls to everyone except Bulma. "I forgot to call Bulma. Maybe she knows something." He then rushed to the phone and called Capsule Corps.  
"Who the hell is it!" Yelled a angry Vegeta on the phone.  
"Hi Vegeta. Is Bulma there." Asked a very scared Krillin on the other line.  
"Yeah! Why!"  
"Can I talk to her, please? It is very important." Krillin knew it wasn't important but he wanted to know what his gift was.  
"Hold on." Krillin could hear Vegeta yelling at Bulma that the phone was for her. He can also hear her yelling at him that if he was going to answer the phone, he should be more polite.  
"Hey Krillin. What's up?" Asked Bulma in the other line.  
"Hey Bulma. I'm calling because...uh...I don't know how to ask but..." Bulma cut him off.  
"Are you calling cause you want to know what your gift is going to be, right?" Bulma asked.  
"Actually...yeah I was. Do you know what it is?"  
"Yes I do, but I swore to 18 that I wasn't going to tell you. She told me that no one knows but me and her."  
"Ah come on Bulma! Please tell me!"  
"I can't, but I will tell you this. You are going to love it. I have to go now. See ya at Christmas."  
"Bye Bulma." They hung-up and he sat on the couch for a few minutes thinking about what Bulma had said to him. _So I'm going to love it. I wonder if it's the new air-car I saw that I said that I wanted when 18 and I went shopping for our wedding._ He laughed at the thought of it. "I would love to see myself driving one of those with a family. Maybe that's one wish I'll never get." He was sad and didn't care when he thought this out loud. He went outside and began his training. Little did he know that 18 heard what he said.  
"Don't worry Krillin. I will give you the family you want and much more." 18 said this to her husband, but she knew that he didn't hear her. She then put her hand on her belly. "I love you two with all my heart and I don't know what I can do without either of you." She then went to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  


*****

...Christmas Eve  
  
"Merry Christmas babe. Did you sleep well." Krillin greeted her with a plate of food.  
"It's not Christmas yet. It's only Christmas Eve." 18 tried to rub the sleep out of her eye's.  
"I know that, but it still Christmas. I brought you breakfast in bed."  
"I can tell you're in a Christmas spirit, and I know one reason why your doing this too."  
"I'm just doing this cause I love you. That's all. Can't I show my wife that I love her." He then place the food on the table and jumped on the bed and held her around her waist. He then kissed her passionately, she kissed him back. She then stopped him.  
"I'm still not telling you what your present is. And you can show me you love me in different ways too you know." She then took the plate and feed herself and Krillin. "See. I'm showing you in different ways."  
"Come on 18. Just give me a hint or something, please?!? I already know you love me." He pleaded.  
"Just wait till tomorrow. You'll be surprise what I got for you." She then took the empty plate to take to the kitchen.  
"18 wait. Please." She stopped and looked at him. "Come here and sit down please."  
She sat down next to him. "What do you want?"  
Without hesitating he then kissed her hard. "I'm showing you now." She kissed him back. She then remembered her pregnancy.  
"Krillin." He kissed her on her neck. "Stop please." She loved what he was doing, but she had to stop him. She then pushed him back. "Not now. Now is not the time."  
"Come on 18." He kissed her. "We haven't done this in a long time." He whispered in her ear. "Now that Master Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle are not here."  
"I know, but not now. Sorry." She then walked out the room.  
Krillin sat there not knowing what to do. _What's wrong with her?_  
All day Krillin tried to trick 18 to tell him what his present was. 18 never gave in to him. She just told him that he had to wait till tomorrow. He just begged to her every minute of the day. She was getting tired of it, but she didn't tell him.  
"Krillin! Will you just train or something! I'm getting tired of you!" She tried to calm herself down.  
It was a long day for Krillin but he eventually got through it. He trained but couldn't stop thinking on what he was getting. He trained all day and it was getting dark. He was getting tired and he decided to go to bed.  
"I'm surprised that you survived this long. Can you wait until tomorrow night?" 18 teased Krillin when he walked into the room.  
"Yeah, I think so. But you know what? I'm pretty surprised of you."  
"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"What I mean is that you didn't bug me what your gift was."  
"I more patience than you are, you know."  
"I know. When are we suppose to be at Capsule Corps.?"  
"She told me, over the phone, around 2:00-3:00 p.m."  
"Alright. Let's get some rest." He then took his clothes off, but left his boxer-breifs on. 18 slightly blushed because he was well build for a small man. She had never seen him get ready for bed that closely. "What's wrong?"  
She shook it off. "Nothing." She then got into her night-gown. Krillin was in a trance because her night-gown showed off her curves. "Something wrong Krillin."  
He shook his head. "No. Let's get some sleep."  
"Alright."  
They got into bed and 18 snuggled up against Krillin. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.  
"Goodnight 18."  
"Goodnight Krillin."  


*****

...Christmas Day!  
  
All morning Krillin was talking to 18. He was trying to guess what his gift was going to be, but he got norwhere. 18 was getting tried of it.  
"Krillin go train or something and I'll call you to get ready."  
"Alright." He walked out the house stomping his feet like a 5 year-old kid.  
She laughed when she saw him acting like a little kid. _I sure hope that our child is not that stubborn._  
  
...1:00 p.m.  
  
"Krillin! Stop your training! It's time to get ready for the party!" 18 yelled from their bedroom window. "But first, your taking a shower!"  
"Alright I'm coming!"  
He flew through the window and headed for the bathroom. 18 got her navy blue short dress, that she was going to wear, matching shoes, pairs of earrings that had little dimonds, and a necklece that had a small 18 on it. 18 took out a brown suit for Krillin. She also got his best shoes and a tie. She love to see him in a suit. To her, it made him look sexy. It took them about an hour to get ready. They were in shock on how each other looked. They got the presents and headed out the door. They got at Capsule Corps. around 2:45 p.m.  
"It's about time we got here." 18 was tired of flying and she wanted to get there and rest a little.  
"Hi 18! Hi Krillin! How have you guy's been?" Asked a very excited Gohan.  
"Hey Gohan. We've been doing o.k. I guess." said Krillin.  
"Where's your mother Gohan?" Asked 18.  
"She over there with Bulma." Gohan said while pointing at the direction.  
"I'll go say hi to her, Krillin. Gohan, can you help Krillin carry the gifts to where they belong."  
"Sure."  
"Thanks Gohan." Krillin and 18 said at the same time.  
"Come on Krillin. Let me show you where they go." Gohan said.  
"Alright."  
18 walked toward the place where Chi-chi and Bulma were talking.  
"Hello 18. How has married life been with you and Krillin?" Asked a very cheerful Chi-chi.  
"Great! How have you been, with the baby and everything?"  
"Fine, but stressful. Who knew that a saiyan baby was difficult to rise by yourself, but little Goten is adorable just like his father." Bulma saw the worried look on 18 face.  
"Yeah. Now that everyone is here, let's go ahead and eat. I sure hope that we have enough food for everyone." Said Bulma. When they were going to leave Vegeta stopped them.  
"I'm still not done with you robot!" Vegeta screamed.  
"Your not going to stop until you win, aren't you?" 18 said.  
"That's right. Now it time for you to now my true power!"  
"You're just a waste of my time. And I just came here to celebrate Christmas, not have another fight with you!"  
"Vegeta! Behave yourself! I told you once before. DO NOT START A FIGHT WITH 18, OR EVERYTHING YOU LOVE TO DO WILL BE SHUT-OFF!" Bulma screamed.  
"SHUT-UP WOMAN! I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO DO THAT!" Yelled Vegeta.  
"Try me." Bulma had a remote in her hand that will shut-off the Gravity Room. She had also sent Vegeta to sleep on the couch for about a month and a half, so he knew that she was serious.  
"Hmph." Vegeta then he left towards the food.  
"Thank kami that's over. Let's eat." Gohan said from behind.  
Everyone rolled their eyes, then headed where the food was. They ate and talked. Bulma was surprised that she had enough food for everyone, including the two saiyans. Goten was still a little young to eat what they were eating. Everyone was having a great time, including Vegeta. But when he is around 18 he just gave her a evil look. Everyone were playing games, dancing, and talking on what they were doing before Christmas, until the time to open the presents.  
Bulma started to speak. "Everyone please listen!" Nobody heard her. "Listen!" She said a little louder. Nobody heard her. "LISTEN TO ME!" Everyone was quiet and looking at her. "Thank you. Now it is time to open our presents. Please let's go inside because it is getting cold outside." Everyone went inside quickly because they wanted to know what they got. "Anyone want to start?" Bulma looked around.  
"I'll start." Krillin spoke up.  
"Great! Go right ahead."  
"O.k. First I'll start with the gifts that 18 and I brought from home." Everyone was surprised on how many gifts they got them. Even Vegeta was surprised that Krillin and 18 even remembered him at all. "Here 18. This is for you. I hope you like it." He gave her two large size presents and one small sized box. She started to open the small one first. Her eyes went wide of surprise.  
"Oh, Krillin. This store is expensive to shop in." Everyone was curious on what it was. "It's a $1,000 shopping spree to 'Glamour and Beauty' (**A/N:**Again I made it up). I love it."  
"That's not all. Open the rest." She started to open one of them and was surprise on what she saw.  
"Oh my kami Krillin. It's gorgeous." She took out a ice-blue dress that went to her feet, but she knew that it will show-off her curves.  
"It matches your eyes. That's why I got that one. But that's not it. Open the other one."  
She started to open the other one. She didn't expect this one at all. She covered her mouth with her hand and took it out. "Krillin. It's beautiful." It was a picture of the two on their first date. They went to get their picture taken at 'Star Shots' (**A/N:**Now I didn't make this up). He was at the top holding her around her neck and resting his head on hers, and she was at the bottom holding his hands in hers. "I have completly forgotten about this. Thank you Krillin." She then got up and hugged and kissed him. Then she notice she missed something.  
"What's this?" She picked up a capsule. "What is this Krillin?"  
"It's a new house for us. I know that your getting disgusted by Master Roshi and Oolong. It's for our own privacy and their safety." He laughed.  
"It's perfect for us." _And for our family._ "Thanks you Krillin."  
"It was nothing. I get anything for you babe." They looked at each other in the eyes. "Merry Christmas 18. I love you. I'll always love you."  
"Merry Christmas Krillin. I love you too." They kissed again.  
"Alright already. Hurry up. I'm not getting any younger you know." Yelled Vegeta.  
"Shut up Vegetable head. Are you jealous because you and Bulma aren't doing what we're doing." 18 yelled back.  
"Shut up woman...I mean robot." 18 smiled then turn to Krillin.  
"O.k. My gift to you."  
"Finally. I've been waiting for this." 18 took a blind-fold and put it on him. "What the..."  
"This is part of my plan."  
"Alright."  
"Bulma, which one's are they?"  
"These are the one's." Bulma handed 18 three presents.  
"Here Krillin. Open this then feel what it is. It not the gift, but they're clues. You going have to guess when you feel them, alright." "Alright." He then opened the first one and felt it. "It feels like it's yarn and a knitting needle."  
"That's right. Now open this one."  
Krillin was confused. He didn't know what was going on. But he opened the next one. "This feels like a little bonnet."  
"You're right again. Now open this one." She gave him the next one.  
"What's the point with the blind-fold, and you do know I hate guessing what I'm getting."  
"I'll explain later, now open the gift."  
"Alright." He opened it and took it out. "Is it little doll shoes, or something."  
"No. It's just little shoes. Now feel this." She took his hand and put it on her belly.  
"Is it your stomach. Why are...wait a minute." He took off his blind-fold and looked at where his hands were and then into her eyes. His heart was beating faster and faster by the minute. "Wait a minute. Yarn and a knitting needle, a little bonnet, and little shoes..." He couldn't think straight. He was quiet for awhile until 18 spoke up.  
"Krillin, honey. I know we talked about me not able to have kids because of Gero, but you don't have to worry at all. Do you remember when you called Bulma to find out what your gift was going to be. Well I heard you on what you said. You said that 'you wish you can drive one of those with a family.' And then you said 'Maybe that's one gift I'll never get.' That's when your wrong. What I'm saying is that I'm pregnant Krillin."  
Everyone, including Vegeta were shocked, except for Bulma. They thought she couldn't have kids at all. Krillin was having a hard time hearing this. He thought he was dreaming, until Bulma hit him on the back. That's when he stood up and spoke.  
"WOW REALLY! OH MY KAMI!" He then kissed 18. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ME, A FATHER AND YOU A MOTHER. THERE'S A LOT WE HAVE TO DO. WE HAVE...." 18 then took him by the shoulders and sat him down.  
"We have to discuss this at home. Not here. Alright."  
"But..."  
"No but. I know it is exciting that we were granted this wish to be parents."  
"How it that possible. Your an cyborg. I don't get it." Vegeta was still having a hard time getting all this.  
"Vegeta, if you want to know, I was once a human being myself until I was kiddnapped by Dr. Gero." 18 explained.  
"Wow Krillin. Your getting your wish. You said that you wanted a family and now you got one." Gohan patted Krillin on the back. Everyone was congratulating the couple, including Vegeta, but not very obvious. He was happy to see that she was able to have a baby, even though they didn't get along very well.  
Krillin then took 18 by the hand. "18, no matter what. I will be here for you and our baby." She smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips. Bulma then spoke up.  
"Do you still want me to give you a check-up?" Asked Bulma  
"Yeah. Can Krillin be there with me?"  
"Yeah, of course. He is the father."  
  
...1 hour later  
  
"Well 18, you and the baby seem to be in pretty good shape. Nothing's wrong from what I can see." Bulma said.  
"Bulma, do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Because the they couldn't tell me at the doctors office."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Well?" Both Krillin and 18 said together while holding each others hands.  
"It's a little baby girl."  
"It's a girl Krillin. It's so..." 18 then stopped.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"I love to have a baby, but would I be a good mother?"  
"18, you know as well as I know that you'll me a wonderful mother."  
"But.."  
"18, just wait and see." Then he kissed her.  
"Thanks for being there when no one was. I love you and Merry Christmas to both of you." She placed her hand on her belly and looked down and then back at Krillin.  
"Merry Christmas 18." He then took one of his hands and placed it on her belly. "And to you too, my little firefly."  
"Krillin, 18. It's my turn to give my gift to you." Bulma said. "Follow me, please." Everyone followed her out back of Capsule Corps. to a place that had a sheet in front of them about 50 feet wide and 20 feet in length.  
"Bulma, what are you up to?" Asked 18.  
"I know that you won't be able to fly for awhile because of your pregnancy, so here. This is for all three of you." She then took down the sheet and they stood in front of a beautiful brand new air-car.  
"Bulma, you shouldn't have." 18 said in surprise.  
"Wow. It the 5000 Chevolet Camero GT. It so beautiful. Now this day is one of the greatest days of my life."  
"Mine too."  
"We have a special gift."  
"We can have more if you want you know." 18 teased him by nibbling his ear. He slightly blushed but spoke up.  
"18, do you want to drive home instead of flying?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be to tired to fly anyways."  
Everyone went inside and had the greastest Christmas they ever had in their lives. Now everyone was happy, so a Merry Christmas to all, and all a good night.  
  
**A/N:**It sure feels good to finish a story. Yeah, yeah I know it's Januaray, but I didn't have time to put it up around December. I was working, you know. Do you like it or not.Please tell me by email or review my story. Do you want a sequel, just tell me. If I get enough reviews, then I'll write one. Do you want me to write on how she got concieved, just tell me and I'll write a lemon for you guy's. If there's any spelling errors, please bare with me. Nobody's perfect. Email me at Sporty_aguayo@hotmail.com or Lucy-lawless@xena.com. If anyone got a email from me, I used to be Juu-chan2001. But know I have a new pen name.  
**Juu-chan2002**


End file.
